quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Parrish
| home = Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York Oakland, California | affil = FBI CIA | occupation = Former FBI agent Former CIA analyst Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary Former NAT at Quantico | species = | gender = Female | haircolor = Dark Brown | eyecolor = Brown | relatives = Michael Parrish (father) † *Sita Parrish (mother) | currentallies = Nimah Amin *Ryan Booth *Caleb Haas *Miranda Shaw *Raina Amin *Shelby Wyatt *Brandon Fletcher *Mia *Will Olsen *Iris Chang *Hannah Wyland *Matthew Keyes *Owen Hall *Dayana Mampasi *Harry Doyle *Claire Haas *Clay Haas *Matthew Keyes *León Velez † *Rebecca Sherman † *Drew Perales † *Duncan Howell † *Simon Asher † *Natalie Vasquez † *Leigh Davis | currentenemies = Lydia Hall *Henry Roarke† *Liam O'Connor † *Clayton Haas † *Elias Harper † *Jeremy Miller † *Angie Reynolds † *Carly Klapp † *Alice Winter † | romances = Ryan Booth (ex-fianće, current lover) *Drew Perales (former romantic interest) † *Liam O'Connor (one night stand) † | portrayedby = Priyanka Chopra | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance = RESISTANCE | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |nicknames = Alex|born = July 18, 1982|age = 36}} is the main protagonist of the ''Quantico ''series and an FBI recruit at Quantico. Considered to be the brightest recruit of her class, she eventually became an FBI field agent and later the prime suspect for a terrorist attack on Grand Central Terminal. After getting fired from the FBI, she joined the CIA where she was trained to become a case officer. She is portrayed by Priyanka Chopra. Character Biography Alex Parrish is a former top recruit at Quantico and was the main suspect in the bombing of the Grand Central Terminal. She was pardoned after the real mastermind terrorist behind the Grand Central bombing and the Command Center bombing in New York was revealed. After the negative publicity to the Bureau stemming from Liam O'Connor's treachery as well as Simon Asher's death at Quantico, Alex is fired by the organization. Two months after the presidential election ended, Alex is approached by CIA director Matthew Keyes, who provides an opportunity for her to join and work for the organization. After working as a CIA analyst for six months, she is given an undercover assignment by the FBI. She is tasked to pose as a CIA recruit at The Farm in order to expose the rogue faction within the agency called the AIC. Months after leaving The Farm, a hostage crisis at the G-20 summit in New York City is declared by a terrorist group called the Citizens Liberation Front. Two weeks after the end of the crisis, former President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes put forth a covert joint task force, between the CIA and FBI. Alex was reinstated to work as an FBI agent. Shortly after the task force is formed, Clay Haas was assigned as the leader of the group. Alex and the team were tasked to expose a syndicate of eight collaborators that were secretly involved with the AIC. After a national scandal involving the resignation of President Claire Haas along with the disbandment of the task force, Alex resorted to a final strategy. She released U.S classified intelligence to the public at the Constitutional Convention, implicating newly inaugurated President Henry Roarke in a deadly conspiracy. As a result of her actions at the Convention, she is branded as a fugitive of the United States. After being issued a Red Notice for her arrest by INTERPOL, she leaves the country with Ryan Booth on a plane to an unknown international destination in order to evade the authorities. Trivia * She is a former FBI agent. * She is a former NAT at Quantico. ** After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. * She was a former suspect in the Grand Central bombing case. * In Turn, there was a particular scene that highlighted Alex's room. She had a stuffed bear with a UC Berkeley sweater on her desk. This suggests that she might have attended the University of California, Berkeley prior to enrolling at the FBI academy. * She is Indian American. ** Alex can speak and understand Hindi and mentioned about being able to speak Marathi when asked about her accent by Harry. In Kubark, she spoke in casual Swahili to Raina Amin during the hostage crisis perpetrated by the Citizens Liberation Front at the G-20 summit. * In Clear, her Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that she is an ENFP, also known as "The Champion" * Two months after the presidential election, Alex is approached by the CIA director Matthew Keyes, who provides an opportunity for her to join and work for the organization. ** After accepting the offer, Alex worked as an analyst at the CIA while living with Shelby and continuing her relationship with Ryan. Sometime later, she became a CIA recruit. *** Matthew Keyes and Miranda Shaw put Ryan and Alex into the Farm to gain intelligence on a supposed rogue faction within the CIA. *** After being kicked out of Camp Peary by Lydia Hall in EPICSHELTER, she goes back to working as a CIA analyst again. * She is a former love interest of Drew Perales. ** In Care, they slept together at a cabin. * She is a former fiancée of Ryan Booth. ** In the future timeline of Kudove, it was revealed that she broke off an engagement with her partner Ryan Booth. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Alex becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the G-20 hostage crisis in New York. The task force also includes; Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt and Dayana Mampasi. * In LNWILT, Alex is re-instated to work again as an FBI agent. This information was highlighted in a conversation with Shelby Wyatt. * In MOCKINGBIRD, Alex's file report which contained classified personal information was vetted by Owen Hall and Clay Haas in a private meeting. The latter wanted to find out if Alex had the capacity to fulfil her role within the designated task force. * In RESISTANCE, it was revealed that Alex committed treason by releasing U.S classified intelligence to the public. As a result of her actions at the Constitutional Convention, she is branded as a fugitive of the United States. Later, Owen provided a burner phone and multiple passports to Alex in order to help her escape from the country. Soon after, he mentioned to Alex of the importance of maintaining cover so as to evade capture from domestic and international law enforcement agencies as a result of being issued an INTERPOL Red Notice. Along with Ryan, she leaves the country on a plane to an unknown international destination. ** In the same episode, it was revealed that the remaining members of the former task force watched the news segment that depicted the aftermath of Alex's disappearance after the Convention ended. The television presenter mentioned that there were reports of unconfirmed sightings of Alex in Belgrade, Serbia. * In the second season, her signature ''Om ''bracelet is replaced by a silver, metallic ring. ** Her original bracelet was worn on her left wrist while her new ring is worn on the pinky finger of her right hand. Gallery qtc120.png|Ryan and Alex in 1x20, "Drive" qtc106_0146.jpg|Ryan and Alex sharing a shower in 1x06, "God" 2.jpg quantico-abc.jpg cq3ntv6wgaabbmw.jpg Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Parrish Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:FBI Agents Category:CIA Analysts